


Lending Aid

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: They help each other through.





	Lending Aid

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 14: [Christmas stocking filled with coal](https://imgur.com/TDLOENg)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 14: Movie title - Home Alone (1990)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 14: [gifts](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/97596.jpg)  
>      -my [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [Round 9 card](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/111325.html) prompt: wild card (depression)

Harry's nightmares returned not long after Voldemort's defeat, and with them, such a drastic downward spiral into depression that Ron and Hermione were terrified of leaving him alone. They supported him in every way they could: moved into Grimmauld Place, went to therapy sessions together (which had the added benefit of helping Ron and Hermione work through their own griefs and traumas), bore the brunt of Harry's rages, and reveled when his smiles started to return.

As the first post-war Christmas approached and Harry started to spiral again, reminded of the people-shaped gaps in their lives and wondering what to be thankful for, Ron and Hermione brought him to every celebration and event they knew of, did every ice-skating night and tree-lighting ceremony and attended friends' parties and even kids gingerbread contests to show Harry the world was bright and alive, and most importantly, that he wasn't alone.

They insisted on hosting Christmas day at their place, thrilled when Harry's eyes lit up and he asked if he could bake cookies for everyone. They invited everyone they knew. Ron, remembering Harry's expression when he shared a story of getting coal in his stocking from his cousin for Christmas, gave George such a warning about funny gifts that George grew solemn and all but took an unbreakable vow promising to behave.

On Christmas Day, there was no room for painful memories. Their house was as full as their hearts, so that they could barely move and had to open a window letting in the chill winter's night to offset the body heat. Presents lay stacked under the tree and spread all around until people had to cast charms allowing some to float in midair to conserve living room space. Harry took one look at the overflowing piles of gifts and proudly declared he had enough cookies to last for the entire night of unwrapping that was sure to follow.

After dinner, while everyone was pouring wine or hot cocoa and getting ready to exchange gifts, Ron and Hermione found Harry sitting on his bed. He insisted he was all right, just taking a breather from the chaos, but when Hermione gave him a penetrating look, he sighed and spilled. He told them how he'd been thinking about how grateful he was, and that the presence of everyone helped chase away his demons, but not everyone in the world was so lucky. He said he wanted to start raising awareness for what he’d dealt with, was still dealing with, raise money to help others in need. He said he knew they'd helped him so much already, and asked if they were willing to help him with this.

They swooped down on him, holding him close, resounding and unambiguous affirmatives pouring from their lips and tears from their eyes. There in that darkened room with the sounds of joyful guests filtering through the door, the three friends promised they would be there for each other, for whatever they needed, no matter what.

Always.


End file.
